


I Want You To

by Larry_Klaine_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is twelve and a half and he absolutely does not need a babysitter. At least, that's what he'd tried to tell his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You To

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt fill on Tumblr.
> 
> Okay, so I definitely meant for this to be rather short and just smut, but it ended up sort of long, and some pesky feelings made their way in there, because let's face it, that's what I do.

Harry was twelve and a half years old and he absolutely, positively did not need a babysitter.

At least, that's what he'd tried to tell his mum. She hadn't listened, though. Gemma was off on a school trip and would be gone over the weekend and half of next week, and Harry's mum and his step dad Robin were going on some fancy spa getaway thing. Harry had begged and pleaded and insisted that he'd be alright if they just left him by himself from Saturday afternoon to Sunday evening, but his mum had insisted he have a babysitter.

He hadn't seen his babysitter since he was around nine years old, at which point his mum had decided he and Gemma could stay home alone for short periods of time. He remembered Louis well, though. He always smelled nice and his hair looked impeccable no matter if he and Harry were rough-housing or playing football in the back yard.

It wasn't that Harry didn't like Louis, because he did. He loved Louis. But he was too old to be babysat by him and he was going to feel entirely ridiculous.

What if Louis treated him like a little kid? What if he still wanted to tuck him in and read him a bedtime story? He hadn't the time or patience for anything of the sort. He was twelve and a half and he refused to be treated like a child, and he'd make sure Louis knew it.

He was sitting on the couch, his arms crossed over his chest. Robin was outside loading up their luggage, and the doorbell rang. Harry refused to move from his spot, and so his mum went and got the door.

"Louis!" She greeted brightly. "It's been too long since we've seen you! How are your sisters?"

"They're great, Anne. Thanks for asking. Mum wanted me to give you a nice hello as well."

Harry listened to their conversation from his place on the couch. They chatted for a few moments, and then Harry heard Louis' footsteps as he approached the living room. He made his way in and over to Harry, standing over him and ruffling his hair.

"Heya, Harry." He smiled. "Good to see you, kiddo."

"I'm not a kid." Harry huffed, arms still crossed.

"Someone's in a bad mood today." Louis said, his tone condescending.

"I'm twelve and a half now, Louis." Harry said, glaring up at him. "Don't treat me like the nine year old I was last time you saw me."

"Alright, alright." Louis said, hands raised up in playful surrender. "Sorry. I've missed you, bud."

Harry's heart tightened in his chest a little at his babysitter's admission, but he ignored it.

"Yeah." He said, not commenting further, not really wanting Louis to know that as much as he hated being babysat, he'd missed Louis as well.

"Harry." Anne said, rushing into the room. "Robin and I are leaving now." She kissed him on the cheek, leaving a sloppy bit of spit there, which Harry promptly wiped off. "Be nice to Louis. I'll see you tomorrow evening. And Louis, there's money on the counter for pizza or whatever you two would like for dinner. Thanks again."

"No problem, Anne." Louis grinned up at her.

"Have fun, you two."

"You as well." Harry grumbled.

He watched out the window as Anne exited the house and made her way to the car, hopping into the passenger seat as Robin turned the car on and drove away.

"Alone at last." Louis joked. "What do you want to do now?"

Harry shrugged.

"C'mon, Harry." Louis pouted. "Don't be such a grump. I haven't seen you in over three years and you act as if you haven't missed me at all. We used to be best buddies, didn't we?"

"You were seventeen, Louis. I doubt I was your best buddy. If so then your life was very sad."

"I don't think it's sad at all. You were a cool kid."

"Yeah, but I'm not a kid anymore. I don't need a babysitter."

"I can't say I disagree." Louis told him. "You've gotten much taller since the last time I saw you, and if you'd quit pouting I'm sure I'd find you to be much more mature. By the time I was your age I was babysitting my little sisters. But it doesn't matter what I think, because I'm not your mum. I'm just here because she asked me, and I wasn't going to let someone else babysit you. You're mine." Louis stuck his tongue out, and Harry felt a grin spread across his face against his best attempts to stop it. "There's the smile I've been missing, Harry. Your dimples have managed to get even bigger since the last time I saw you."

"Mum says they're practically giant craters in my face." Harry chuckled.

"What do you say to ice cream for lunch, hm?"

"I say...I guess having a babysitter isn't too bad."

"Come on then."

They both got up off the couch and made their way into the kitchen where Louis served them each up a heaping bowl of ice cream. He sat next to Harry at the table and smiled at him as he took a big bite.

"Tell me about life, Harry." Louis said. "What've you been up to since I saw you last?"

Harry was slightly entranced by Louis eating his ice cream at the moment. For some reason it was making Harry tingle a bit, and he didn't get it. Ice cream wasn't anything sexual. Maybe it was just Louis. He'd always loved Louis, and as he'd gotten older and the boys in his class had started talking about sex and girls he'd realized that he wasn't attracted to girls the same way all the other boys were. He much more fancied the guys. He was pretty sure he'd fancied Louis when he was little, but he hadn't understood his own feelings. He was nearly positive he fancied Louis now.

"Harry?"

"Sorry." Harry shook his head, ending his train of thought. "I'm in advanced English and Science. I joined the football team at school. We've got our first big game coming up in a few weeks. Other than that, nothing really." Harry said, shrugging nonchalantly before adding. "Snogged my mate Zayn last week." He wasn't sure why he'd felt the need to tell Louis that. Part of him was hoping he'd be jealous or something.

"Well, firstly, congratulations about school. And football, really. You were really good when you and I used to play out back." Louis grinned, taking another bite of ice cream. "Secondly, Zayn's a boy, yeah?"

"Obviously."

"Want to talk more about that?"

"What d'you mean?"

"Just...Not all guys snog other guys, Harry. Are you struggling with that at all?"

"No." Harry said honestly. "I haven't got a problem with being different. It's just how I am. Not my fault I find girls to be quite gross. Zayn wasn't a great kisser, though. Too much spit." Harry pulled a bit of a disgusted face, and Louis chuckled.

"You know, Harry, I'm impressed. Took me ages to come to terms with my sexuality, and here you are, not even thirteen, and you're completely okay with yourself."

"Why shouldn't I be?" Harry asked.

"You should be. That's exactly the point. You're far more advanced than I was at your age, and I respect that."

Harry grinned brightly. Louis respected him.

"So you're gay as well?"

"I am." Louis nodded. "I was scared about it, though. Didn't even come out to my family until two years ago."

That was surprising to Harry. As soon as he'd realized he'd pretty much told everyone close to him. He didn't care what anyone said. Not really. Maybe that was naivety, though, and not something Louis should be impressed with.

"They're okay with it, though?"

"Of course." Louis nodded. "They told me I was silly to wait so long. That I should've known they'd love me no matter what. Does your family know about you?"

Harry nodded, eating his now mostly melty ice cream.

"That's really good, Harry." Louis smiled, taking his last bite. "You know, it's nice babysitting you now that you're older. Not that I didn't enjoy it before. But back then all we ever really did was play football, when I wasn't stopping you from pulling on Gemma's hair, of course. Now we can talk a bit. You're really intelligent, Harry."

Harry was pretty sure he was soaring. Actually flying through the air. Because Louis was twenty, and he was very smart himself, and he thought Harry was intelligent.

"Thanks, Lou." Harry grinned. "That means a lot."

"Are you going to eat that soupy ice cream, or are you done?"

Harry looked down at the sticky, gooey mess in his bowl and shook his head, "Done."

"Want to go out back and show me your football skills, then?"

Harry nodded, hopping up from his seat and grabbing his ball and his cleats. They went out back and designated two areas as the goals, and then they set off to play. Harry managed to score quite a few goals against Louis, and he wasn't holding back like he used to when Harry was young. Louis still won, but it was a close match, and Harry felt quite proud of himself.

"You're fantastic, Harry." Louis grinned, hugging the younger lad.

"I should hope so. I'm the best one on my team. If I wasn't good we'd have a problem." He laughed.

"You'll have to let me know when your first game is, yeah? I'll stop by and cheer you on."

"Sure. I'll get your number from mum."

They went inside then and they were both sweaty, but neither of them really cared. They got some juice and flopped down on the sofa to watch the telly for a while.

At some point, Harry managed to scoot over until their sides were touching, and he felt the entire left side of his body spark up at the contact.

000

Louis felt Harry pressing up against his side, and his breath caught in his throat a little at the contact. Ever since he'd gotten here this afternoon he'd been noticing how grown up Harry had become over the past few years. He looked older, and he was more mature than Louis himself had been just a few months ago. He had to keep reminding himself that Harry was only twelve, and they weren't hanging out for fun, Louis was his babysitter.

Harry cautiously rested his head against Louis' shoulder, and Louis tried not to flinch. He didn't move away, but he also made no move to reciprocate a touch of any sort. Harry was still young and he was most likely just trying to get comfortable. He probably did this with everyone, and Louis needn't freak out about it.

Harry's breath was ghosting over Louis' neck, and it was effecting him in a way that it really should not have been. He looked at the clock and saw that it was half past seven.

"Goodness!" He said, springing up. "It's far past dinner time."

"Hey, Lou?" Harry asked. "Can we go out to dinner?"

"You'd rather go out than order pizza?"

Harry nodded.

"Sure, Harry." Louis replied. "Where do you want to go?"

"That little Chinese food place around the corner is nice. Could we go there?"

"Sure." Louis said. "I've never been there before."

"You'll love it!"

Harry hopped up from the couch and Louis grabbed the money Anne had left on the counter and they both headed outside. The Chinese food place really was right around the corner, and so they walked rather than drove. They arrived in around ten minutes and made their way inside. It was a tad fancy, considering the fact that they were both a bit sweaty and wearing jeans and t-shirts, but Louis figured they'd be alright.

They were seated at a table and brought glasses of water, and Louis ordered some chicken lo mein, while Harry got frog legs. Once the waiter was gone, Louis gave Harry a look.

"Frog legs? Really, Harry?"

"Have you ever had them, Louis?"

"No."

"You're trying some when they get here."

"I most certainly am not. They're the legs of frogs."

"Do you eat chicken legs?" Harry asked. "Turkey legs?"

"Yes."

"Same thing. Just because frogs are amphibians rather than birds doesn't make them any less edible. They're really delicious, Lou."

"Fine, fine. I'll have one."

"Hey." Harry said. "You haven't told me what you've been doing since I last saw you yet."

"I'm boring." Louis joked.

"You are not." Harry said.

Their food arrived then, and Louis smiled at how quick the service was here, thanking the waitress as she set the food down in front of them.

"You're trying one of these right now." Harry said, stabbing one of the breaded frog legs with a fork and holding it up to Louis' lips.

Louis felt himself blush at the action, which was silly. It wasn't like he and Harry were on a date, "Are you really trying to feed me, Harry?"

"You'll chicken out if I don't." Harry smirked.

"Fair enough." Louis opened his mouth, taking the frog leg in and chewing it. It wasn't slimy like he'd expected, nor did it taste like a swamp. It tasted like food. "That's actually really good."

"Told you." Harry said. "You don't get any more, though, they're mine."

"Rude."

"Tell me about life, Lou." Harry sighed happily, eating his food.

"Well, I've been taking a few classes at the local Uni. Still living with mum." He took a few bites of food, trying to think of what else he could say. "There's a girl in my Tuesday morning music class who has been hitting on me and won't leave me alone. As many times as I've told her I'm gay, all she can seem to notice is that I'm very very single."

Why had he said that? Of all the things he could have told Harry why did he feel the need to tell him that?

Obviously it was because some stupid part of him wanted Harry to know he was single. That part of him needed to shut up.

"Get yourself a boyfriend." Harry said, a strange glimmer in his eyes. "Then she'll leave you alone."

"Somehow I doubt it." Louis laughed.

They chatted about schoolwork and friends as they finished their meal, and then they paid and left the restaurant. When they got outside and began walking back to Harry's, Louis felt a hand in his. He looked down and saw Harry holding on to his hand.

"Harry?" Louis asked, sounding more nervous than he had planned to.

"What?" Harry asked innocently.

"Is this really appropriate?"

"What?"

"This." Louis said, holding up their joined hands.

"Dunno." Harry shrugged. "If it's not then you could just let go."

Louis didn't let go, though. In fact, he entwined their fingers together as they continued to walk.

By the time they got back to Harry's house it was after nine, and he was sure Harry would protest to having a bedtime, but he was hoping the younger lad would get tired soon. He wasn't sure how much more time with him he could endure without doing something very stupid.

"Can we watch a film?" Harry asked as they made their way into the living room, fingers still tangled together.

"Sure."

"I want to watch Romeo and Juliet."

"You like Shakespeare?"

"I said I was in advanced English, didn't I?"

"I suppose you did." Louis nodded, sitting down on the couch as Harry popped the DVD in.

Harry came over, sitting next to Louis on the couch and scooting very close to his side. Louis felt a bit nervous, his palms sweating a tad.

They watched in silence for a while, until Harry looked up at Louis, "Has anyone ever told you you look a bit like Leonardo DiCaprio?"

"I can't say they have." Louis said, his throat feeling a bit dry.

"You're better looking than him, though." Harry said, resting his head against Louis' shoulder.

Louis didn't really know how to respond to that, so he remained silent.

They continued watching in silence, until Harry spoke again.

"See, they're good kissers." He said. "Not like Zayn. Zayn was all slobbery, but they're nice and slow with it, you know? They're not drooling on each other."

"Mhhm." Louis hummed, not trusting himself to say any more than that.

"I bet you're a good kisser, Lou."

"I can't say anyone's ever told me whether I am or not." Louis said, sounding a bit more breathless than he'd intended.

"I'd tell you." Harry said, so softly that Louis could barely hear him.

"Watch the film, Harry."

"It's getting to the sad part, though." Harry argued. "I don't want to watch the sad part."

"Then why did you suggest this film?"

"Because...Because Juliet's young, you know?" Shit, Louis was pretty sure he knew where this was going. He didn't stop Harry from continuing, though. "And Romeo's a bit older than her, right?"

Louis waited for Harry to continue, but apparently that hadn't been a rhetorical question, "Right." He said softly.

"And they were in love, right, Louis? They really really loved each other. They loved each other so much that they'd die for each other. And...I really think that's a bit silly. I wouldn't ever want anyone to die for me. But I guess my point is that Juliet wasn't much older than me, you know? But she knew what she felt."

"I suppose you're right." Louis nodded.

"So I think I'm old enough to know what I'm feeling. And what I'm feeling right now is that you'd be a really good kisser." Harry said, sitting up a bit and looking Louis in the eyes, leaning in slowly.

"Harry, we can't."

"Why not?"

"Things were different back in Shakespeare's time. People didn't live as long. They had to get married young."

"But people haven't changed. Society has. I don't think age has anything to do with it."

"Harry, it's illegal."

"Not like I'm gonna tell anyone, Lou."

Harry was making some very convincing arguments, and he was slowly leaning in closer and closer, and Louis had lost all will to stop him. He rested his hands gently on Harry's shoulders and brought him in closer, connecting their lips. They moved languidly against each other, neither of them adding tongue or moving too extremely fast. They worked out a rhythm and stayed in it for a while until Harry pulled back slowly.

"You're a fantastic kisser." He said.

He then attached his lips to Louis' once more, kissing him harder and with more fervor. He ran his little wet tongue over Louis' bottom lip, and Louis couldn't help but allow Harry access. The younger boy thrust his tongue into Louis' mouth, exploring. Louis brought his hands up to Harry's hair, tangling his fingers in the brown curls. Harry let out a soft little mewling sound into Louis' mouth, which caused Louis to groan slightly.

Harry managed to climb onto Louis' lap without breaking the kiss. Louis could feel Harry's hard cock rubbing against his half hard one, and he let out a soft moan. Harry ground his hips down into Louis' once, and whimpered into his mouth.

Louis wasn't sure how he'd let things get this far, but he was pretty sure there was no turning back now. He wouldn't be able to deny Harry anything in this state.

Harry removed his lips from Louis', kissing down his neck, and it was obvious that Harry wasn't very well practiced in the art of giving love bites, but that was perfectly fine with Louis. His inexperience made the sensation almost more pleasurable and his mouth searched for the perfect bit of skin to latch onto, and his teeth grazed Louis' soft flesh as he sucked hard. He stayed there for a while, just sucking on Louis' neck, and Louis was wiggling slightly, his body wanting to move in every different direction all at once.

Harry pulled back, looking Louis in the eyes and smiling. Louis massaged his scalp gently with his fingers, and then Harry was pulling back a bit more. He pulled his own shirt over his head, and then reached for them hem of Louis'. Louis knew he shouldn't let him, but in all honesty, he didn't want to stop him. He raised his arms up so Harry could pull his shirt off with ease, and then allowed his eyes to roam over Harry's bare chest. He'd seen him with his shirt off a few times when he was younger and he'd put him to bed, but this was nothing like that. Harry was older now, and his muscles were more defined.

Harry ran his hands down Louis' chest, his fingers tracing around Louis' nipples, and Louis whined, his hips bucking up into Harry's and causing them both to groan. Louis lowered his head, taking one of Harry's nipples into his mouth and sucking gently. Harry gasped, his fingers coming up to tangle in Louis' hair.

"Fuck, Lou." He groaned.

Louis' eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head when the curse word fell from Harry's lips. The last time he'd seen him he'd still been at that age where bad words were absolutely not okay ever, and here he was saying one of the worst ones. Not just saying it, in fact, groaning it. Because of something Louis had done.

He licked around the nipple a few more times, and then moved on to his other one, taking it into his mouth and biting on it gently as he sucked on it.

Louis was fully hard now, and his cock was straining in his tight jeans. He brought a hand down to palm himself through the fabric, and Harry grabbed it, stopping him.

"Louis, can we...?"

"Can we what, Harry?"

Harry bit his lip for a moment before meeting Louis' eyes and asking, almost shyly, "Will you fuck me, Louis?"

Shit. He couldn't exactly say no to that.

"Are you sure it's what you really want, Harry?"

Harry nodded.

"You have to be one hundred percent sure, okay, love?"

"I'm really really sure, Louis. Please." Harry begged.

"Okay." Louis nodded. "Alright. Let's go up to your room, yeah? It'll be more comfortable."

Harry nodded quickly and climbed off of Louis, grabbing him by the hand and dragging him up to his room. He pulled him inside and climbed onto the bed, shimmying out of his trousers and boxers and tossing them onto the floor. Louis stared at him for a few seconds, taking in the expanse of milky white skin. He then slipped out of his own trousers and pants, kicking them off his feet and climbing on top of Harry, settling himself over him gently.

He kissed Harry again, their lips moving together gently, and Harry sighed into his mouth. He brought a hand down, wrapping it around Harry's cock, which was surprisingly large for his age, and pumping slowly. Harry groaned and bucked up into his fist.

"Louis." Harry panted, breaking away from the kiss. "Louis, please. Want you."

"Okay." Louis nodded.

"I have um...I've got lube in that drawer." Harry said, sheepishly.

Louis reached over, grabbing the lube from the drawer and popping the cap open, "What have you got lube for?" He asked, squirting some onto his fingers.

"I, um." Harry swallowed thickly. "M-my fingers. You know."

Fuck. Louis hadn't even thought of that.

"Right." Louis nodded.

He brought his hand down, circling a finger around Harry's hole, teasing him a little before pushing in. He pushed all the way in, and then pulled out, thrusting a few times.

"Is this alright?"

"Yeah. Ready for more."

"You sure?"

Harry nodded, biting his lip, and Louis added a second finger. He thrust in and out, scissoring them and stretching Harry open.

"This is this most I usually do." Harry admitted, still biting his lip.

"Okay." Louis nodded. "I'll go slow, yeah?"

"Mhhm." Harry nodded.

Louis added a bit more lube, and then slowly added a third finger. He worked them in and out slowly, stretching Harry gently, being as careful as possible. Harry was wiggling around on the bed beneath him, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Are you okay, Harry?"

"Yeah." Harry breathed. "Feels a little weird, though."

Louis gently rubbed Harry's thigh with his left hand, and Harry seemed to relax a bit, a deep sigh leaving his body. Louis thrust his fingers in deep, hitting the little bundle of nerves inside Harry and causing him to cry out.

He was panting now, "Louis, I'm ready."

"You're sure?"

"Really sure." Harry nodded.

Louis lubed up his cock, leaning over Harry and kissing him all over his face. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' shoulders, and Louis lined his cock up with Harry's entrance, slowly pushing in. Harry took a sharp intake of breath, and Louis slowed his movements down even more.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.

Harry bit his lip hard, "Not really. Just feels a little unpleasant. I'm okay, though."

"You're sure?"

"I promise, Lou. Just keep going."

Louis continued to push in until he'd bottomed out, his cock fully sheathed in Harry's tight hole. He waited for a few moments, his cock throbbing, as Harry adjusted to his size. Once Harry seemed to be fully relaxed around him, he pulled out slowly, and then thrust back in.

Harry let out a small squeak, "Go faster. Please."

Louis picked up his pace a bit, thrusting in and out rather quickly as Harry squirmed beneath him. He angled his hips, slamming directly into Harry's prostate, and Harry cried out, his fingernails digging into Louis' shoulder blades.

"Yeah, Lou." Harry panted. "Just like that."

Louis groaned, thrusting into Harry at just the right speed, Harry's nails still digging into his shoulder blades and causing him a bit of pain, but just enough to be pleasurable.

"Louis, will you kiss me?" Harry asked, his eyes pleading and lust blown.

Louis nodded, leaning in to kiss Harry deeply. It was a sweet kiss, filled with compassion. He wanted to be careful with Harry. Didn't want to let himself get too carried away and accidentally hurt him. Their lips moved together easily, and Harry moaned into Louis' mouth as he hit his prostate dead on again, and Harry's body jerked a bit involuntarily.

Louis trailed his lips down Harry's neck, leaving sloppy wet kisses all the way down, and then attaching his lips to Harry's collarbone and sucking hard. Harry groaned, thrusting his hips in time with Louis', increasing the force of the thrusts, and causing Louis to slam into Harry's prostate hard.

"Lou!" Harry gasped. "Oh, fuck."

Louis sucked on the bruise a bit more, until he was satisfied with the mark he'd left, and then pulled away, looking Harry in the eyes. He was covered in a light sheen of sweat, and his green eyes were darkened and shining brightly. His pale skin was practically glowing in the light from Harry's bedside lamp, and Louis was rather certain he'd never seen anything so beautiful.

"You're gorgeous, Harry."

Harry bit his lip again, and Louis saw an undetermined emotion in his eyes. Whatever it was, though, it was nice.

"I'm gonna come, Lou." Harry panted. "Please, I'm so close. I wanna come."

Louis nodded, taking Harry's cock into his hand and pumping it quickly, thrusting just a little faster. He peppered kisses all over Harry's face, wanting Harry's first time to be as lovely as he could possibly make it. Harry whined in pleasure, and Louis flicked his thumb over the head of his leaking cock.

"Lou, I'm go-I'm gonna-" Harry came then, hot liquid splattering over Louis' chest. "Shit." Harry muttered, groaning loudly.

Louis continued thrusting into him and pumping his cock until he had come down from his high.

"Want me to pull out, Harry? Are you too sensitive?"

Harry shook his head, "Not until you come, Lou."

"Okay." Louis nodded.

He continued to thrust into Harry, and Harry was letting out small little whimpering gasps, obviously far too sensitive. It didn't take long, with those sounds falling from Harry's lips with each thrust, for Louis to come, moaning Harry's name softly.

He pulled out slowly, dropping down on the bed next to Harry.

"You're lovely." Harry whispered, and Louis grinned.

Louis turned onto his side, and Harry did the same. He kissed Harry gently on the corner of the mouth.

"I hope you really enjoyed that, Harry. You deserved to enjoy that."

Louis was beginning to feel slightly guilty. He'd just taken something from Harry that he could never get back. And sure, Harry had wanted it, but he was young. He could change his mind tomorrow.

"I really really enjoyed it, Lou." Harry smiled. "Why do you look sad?"

"Just...Feeling a bit guilty." Louis admitted.

"Please don't, Louis. Please. I asked you to. I wanted you to do it. I'm so so glad you did that with me. I know it wasn't technically 'okay' or whatever, and I'm just really thankful that you did it anyway, Louis."

Louis sighed, feeling close to tears, "I'm glad I did, too, Harry. Really."

"Hey, Lou?" Harry asked around a yawn.

"Hm?"

"I know I can't...I can't be your boyfriend or anything. But just know that if I was older I would be in a heartbeat, if you wanted me to be."

Louis took Harry's face in his hands and kissed him gently on the mouth, "I would want you to be, I think."

Harry grinned brightly, "Will you sleep here with me tonight?"

"I dunno, Harry."

"Please?" Harry asked. "Mum and Robin won't be back until tomorrow evening."

"Alright." Louis sighed.

Harry curled up to his side, and they drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

000

The next day passed almost as normal, aside from the shower they took together in the morning, both a bit of a sticky mess. Neither one of them mentioned what had happened the night before, but they sat a bit closer than usual on the couch, and Harry was a bit more smiley than normal.

As the evening approached, however, Harry found himself dreading the time that Louis would leave.

"Louis?" Harry asked, urgently.

"Yes, Harry?"

"You're going soon and I just...I just wanted you to know that I'm still glad last night happened. I'm still glad you did that with me."

"I'm still glad, too, Harry."

"Can I kiss you? One last time?"

Louis nodded, and Harry leaned in, pressing his lips to Louis' gently, not even moving them. Just a nice, sweet, closed mouth kiss.

"You're really lovely, Lou."

"You're lovely, too, Harry."

"What if I tried to get everyone to leave me home alone for a weekend again soon?" Harry asked hopefully.

"We'll see, Harry."

Harry wasn't going to push. He knew that if anyone found out what they'd done, Louis could get in serious trouble. So he took the "we'll see" and he took it gladly. He snuggled up to Louis' side and Louis kissed his temple gently.

Twenty minutes later, his mum and Robin arrived home, pulling into the driveway. Louis scooted away from Harry a bit on the couch, and Harry tried not to frown too much. He greeted his mum cheerily, as did Louis, and then he walked with Louis to the door.

"Don't forget to call me about your football match, yeah? I want to be there, cheering louder than everyone else."

"You'll have a tough time cheering louder than me." Anne said. "You're on."

Louis chuckled, and Harry gave him a hug, and he could feel Louis smiling against his hair.

"See you soon, Harry."

"See you." Harry said.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" Anne asked, a hand on her hip.

Harry had to fight back a blush, "Guess not." He muttered.

He turned away from his mum, and a huge grin spread across his face.

It hadn't really been bad at all.


End file.
